


Into The Wild

by makesometime



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Alicia Washington and the Taylor Brothers [15]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the one man in Terra Nova with more experience dealing with indigenous life than the colony's commanding officer, Miles is the perfect choice to accompany Alicia and Nathaniel on a scouting mission for their tenth outpost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/gifts).



As the one man in Terra Nova with more experience dealing with indigenous life than the colony's commanding officer, Miles is the perfect choice to accompany Alicia and Nathaniel on a scouting mission for their tenth outpost. When the pair arrive at Outpost Nine it's without warning, though you'd never know this from the easy pleasure on Miles's face as he comes out to meet them.

It's a strange feeling to see the man again after so many months, but her heart swells with a familiar, easy, love and affection for the Colonel. The three of them may not often be in the same place at the same time any more, all living very different lives to the time they were together when Miles first arrived, yet... there's a connection there that cannot be denied, that they make a conscious decision to indulge in for old time's sake.

That night she and Nathaniel are too tired to do much more than fall asleep in a place they know they won't be disturbed in the middle of the night (but she does spend a delightful few minutes in the shower with the pair to send all three off to sleep with a smile on their faces).

They progress well the next day, passing silently through known hunting grounds, setting markers on possible boundary lines when they scout safe positions. When night falls they're right in the middle of a neutral zone and while there's typical posturing when it comes to who takes the first watch, it's Miles who claims better knowledge of the area and therefore will hear no argument from anyone else.

In the end it's all too easy to fall asleep. Nathaniel is warm beside her, and knowing that Miles is watching over them could never be anything other than a supreme comfort. It's impossible to sleep with any serious depth after the experience of so many nights in the field, but she knows she'll get enough rest in the quiet of the jungle and the warmth of the night until it's time for her watch.

Naturally, the man beside her has other plans. It can't be more than an hour before she's pulled out of the light sleep she so quickly passed into. She sees movement in the treeline a fair distance away from where they’re resting by the fire, the soft sounds Miles's footsteps on the ground just about carrying to her ears. She pillows her head on her hand to watch him on his walk, the ground surprisingly soft under her side.

What is not soft, however, is the cause for her consciousness. She feels a warm palm start a path from her knee, slowly caressing the line of her muscle as it passes over her thigh, up to cup her hip. It slides forward, momentarily resting on her waistband before quick fingers tug her tank out of the way and a calloused grip is firm against her belly. A sharp pull and she falls backward awkwardly into the chest of the man behind her, all hard plains of muscle and even harder pressure against her ass. She fights the urge to roll her eyes at his insatiability as his mouth finds the curve of her neck and sucks just enough to make her whimper breathily.

Her eyes are firmly on his brother when Nathaniel lifts his mouth to her ear. "Let's see how quiet you can be." He murmurs, followed by a tickling huff of breath as he laughs at the thought of _her_ managing to keep silent.

It's a game, nothing more – he knows that were he any closer Miles would pick up on the sounds of his lover in the midst of arousal and Nathaniel wants only to torment _her_ with his challenge until the moment the younger brother joins them. Her head spins with the thought of having both of them, out here in _their_ new world, under the canopies of the tall trees and the blanket of stars.

Ever so gently, painfully slowly, Nathaniel lifts the simple blanket off of her and begins to inch her fatigues down her legs, using the action to bring her solidly against him. A task made simpler by the lack of her usual accoutrements; her belts, buckles and holsters all to one side for sleeping. Once bare from the waist down, Alicia is preoccupied with keeping her breathing deep and even while the man behind her lets his hands roam her newly revealed skin. When he slips his hand behind her knee and lifts until her leg is bent she feels her heartbeat triple in speed in anticipation of his next move.

Open to him now, she feels him run his fingers along her increasingly wet core, never lingering for too long. He barely pays any attention to her clit, a fact that should strike a chord of suspicion except both know all too well how she reacts to this. There is something nearly smug about the path of his fingers on her however, something that leaves a question in her mind to be thought about at some other time.

Gathering moisture on his fingertips, Nathaniel circles her entrance, presses his mouth to her shoulder to muffle his chuckle when she bucks her hips into his indistinct touch. It's only when those fingers track her wetness back as his other hand spreads her cheeks that she understands the true reason for his good humour, the true challenge behind his actions. She bites her lip to stifle her whimper when his hands leave her wanting, hears the tiniest motions behind her as he readies himself and when his fingers are back where they were they're newly slick and easy against her.

"You planned this." She says, accusatory. Even though it's barely more than an exhalation he hears her and grins. This man is so constantly, thrillingly surprising.

The familiar mix of pleasure and pain comes when his finger pushes inside. "Prove it." He growls right in her ear. She shudders and he takes advantage of her distraction to venture forward.

A second finger is accompanied by the slide of his other arm around her waist to curl up and alternately cup her breasts through her tank. He tweaks one sensitive nipple and she has to turn her head into the ground to hide the cry that catches in her throat. Before she has a chance to right herself Nathaniel removes his hand from her and lines himself up to thrust forward, inching inside. She feels the instinctive keen that this act causes building within her, forces a hand over her mouth to hide it with one eye fixed on Miles.

He's still now (he'll have picked up the breaking of the peace around them, if not the cause) and if she weren't so determined to beat Nathaniel at his own game, she would cry her pleasure out into the night in an instant to have the other brother inside her as well.

Nathaniel's hand, previously firm on her hip to hold her steady as he guides himself into her, leaves her momentarily. When it returns, a cool pressure meets her clit and she stiffens at the unexpected sensation. With a flick of his wrist the pressure suddenly turns to pulsing vibrations, silent in the night. Utter surprise means her resulting moan isn't contained at all, it echoes around them with alarming clarity. She feels Nathaniel laughing behind her; can't muster up the effort to be irritated when his hips are working shallow thrusts into her, the vibrations against her nerves are sending her spiralling ever higher and Miles has re-entered the campsite to watch them with lust blazing in his eyes, good humour lining his face as he grips the gun in his hands firmly.

Her eyes lock onto the younger brother as she lets her fingers trail down to tangle with Nathaniel's, feels the small, bullet shaped object in his grasp. A little shiver runs straight down her spine when she realises it's power core of a sonic pistol, long since the subject of barracks scuttlebutt once it became common knowledge of their ability to vibrate with a few calibrations. That Nathaniel knows this is unsurprising, but that he went to the effort to create her very own stimulator sends her toes curling with delight. His fingers twist just _so_ against her and she shatters with a sharp cry, drawing a grunt from her commander as she clenches around him.

Miles is already kneeling in front of her when she comes back to herself and she reaches out to stroke a hand over his zipper, feeling him growing harder beneath her touch.

"Quick." Nathaniel groans, head buried in her hair as he tries to remain still behind her.

There's a caustic reply on the younger brother's lips, she can tell, but then he looks at her and sees the _need_ in her eyes and it's like he can't get his pants down quickly enough. Miles reaches down to steal the stimulator from his brother's grasp; holds it in his free hand as he lays down in front of her. He lifts Alicia's leg up to rest over his hip as he kisses her, swallowing her groan when he switches the pulses back on.

She cries out with fulfilment when the head of Miles's erection pushes inside, feels Nathaniel's teeth in her shoulder at the way she tightens around him as a result. They take it slowly, hips working only to get Miles inside completely and when he's fully sheathed in her heat her smile is wider, more triumphant, than she's worn for an age.

Their first thrust into her is a little off, all three of them out of practice, but the rhythm soon returns. Alicia rests her head back on Nathaniel's shoulder as Miles runs hot kisses along her collarbones, nipping as punctuation to a particularly well-timed nudge of his hips. She feels his lips curve against her skin a second before the vibrations are back, this time teasing around the sensitive skin of her breasts, passing over her nipples through her tank. The sensation is not dulled by the material and she arches her back at the spike of pleasure, clamping down on the men and drawing twin groans from either side of her.

Their end like this is never usually simultaneous, despite how much she might romanticise the moment in her head it's always more real than that, and Nathaniel spills into her without much more than another couple of thrusts and a scratch of her nails down his arm. With a kiss to her neck he rolls away onto his back, smooths a hand over the curve of her waist.

With a slightly feral grin Miles starts to shift, intending to get her on her back, but she has speed on her side and with a tightening of her leg around him she gains the purchase to flip him over onto his back. His hands come to rest on her thighs and he shoots her a grin that suggests he's practically as at ease with this arrangement, though he would undoubtedly enjoy having the power more. His first thrust up into her before she can act otherwise is a testament to this, makes her eyes fall shut at the harsh spike of pleasure.

She leans over him so they're on a level, hands either side of his head.

"Hi." She smiles, follows her words with a roll of her hips.

"Come here often?" He retorts, hands relocating to her hips to guide her into a regular rhythm.

She smiles, cranes her neck back in invitation for his mouth. When he lifts his head to latch onto her pulse point, sucking hard, she cries out and increases her pace. Whatever witty response she might have formed is lost when the vibrations return to her clit, accompanied by more erratic thrusts from the man beneath her. Miles reaches his peak first and a combination of the stimulation and the feel of him inside her sends her over the edge soon after, dropping down to sprawl across his chest as they both catch their breath.

Alicia turns her head to Nathaniel to find him watching them with heated eyes, his clothes pulled roughly back into place. She eases herself off of Miles and curls an arm around Nathaniel's torso, pulling herself up so her face is level with his.

"Love you..." She mutters, receiving a gentle kiss in response. She watches as his eyes close and smiles at the ease with which he falls into slumber.

"Think it's your turn for watch." She hears from the man behind her and she whips her head around to glare at him.

"What?"

He shrugs lazily. "You're awake."

"So are you." She returns.

"True enough." He agrees. "But you know men, Wash. One orgasm and it's lights out."

Alicia watches through narrowed eyes as he puts on an exaggerated yawn; gets to her feet and angrily pulls on her clothing, wishing there was a pond or a stream nearby. She's about to stalk away to the fire when the perfect response comes to her mind and she whirls back only to find Miles's eyes have already slipped closed. She rolls her eyes, pulling the blanket over him. Regarding them both with a weary eye she smiles fondly, despite her annoyance.

"And you call yourselves soldiers." She mutters, before she does cross to the fire. If they're not going to look out for themselves, she supposes the task falls to her. Picking up a branch and Miles's knife, she sets about whiling away the hours until morning light.


End file.
